The present invention relates to a mechanism for handling web material and particularly to a mechanism for feeding web material in a registered condition to a cutting mechanism.
Specifically, the present invention relates to the feeding of web material having individual images formed or printed thereon. The web material specifically may be a board like material which forms a structural part of a package, for example, the bottom board of a package. Bottom boards are used for supporting cakes or other edible products in a package, as is well known.
Typically such material is cut into individual pieces and fed from the cutting apparatus into a packaging machine. In the packaging machine a cake, pie or the like is deposited on the board material, and the board and the cake or pie is wrapped. Of course, the present invention is equally applicable to the cutting of any material, whether it be a bottom board or not.
The material, such as a bottom board for a package, frequently has a series of images printed thereon. Of course, it is necessary to register the material to the cutting mechanism so that the material is properly cut in a manner to insure that each image will be properly located in the package. Heretofore, registry of the printed image on the web material to the cutting apparatus has been effected in a number of ways. One common type of mechanism to effect such registry involves a photoelectric eye which senses a register mark on the web material and controls feed rollers to either speed up or slow down the advancing movement of the web relative to the cutting mechanism to thereby register the material to the cutting mechanism. Such a registry mechanism has not been entirely satisfactory due to the space relationship between the photoelectric eye and the feed rollers which drives the web material and also due to the difficulties and problems of driving the rolls at variable speeds. The photoelectrically controlled mechanism has not resulted in precise registry of the material to the cutting mechanism.
The present invention provides for very precise registry of the material to the cutting mechanism. According to the present invention the material being fed is provided with a series of successive cut lines therein. The cut lines are formed in the material in registry with the printed image on the web material and specifically are formed in or adjacent to the printing apparatus which prints on the web material. Accordingly, registry of the cut line to the printed image on the material is precise.
In accordance with the present invention, each cut line defines an area of the material which may be deflected out of the plane of the material as the material is advanced toward the cutting mechanism. The material is advanced toward the cutting mechanism under the control of a rotating cylinder which has a plurality of projections spaced therearound. The projections are spaced around the cylinder a distance equal to the distance between the cut lines. One surface portion of each of the projections engages the material and deflects the material out of the plane of the web material. The projections have another surface portion which engages an edge of the material defined by the cut line to force the material forwardly toward the cutting mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention, if the web material is out of registry or is not in a position where a projection can deflect the area defined by a cut line and engage the edge of the material, the rotating cylinder and the projection attached to it will move relative to the web material until an area defined by a cut line is adjacent the projection. Then the projection will deflect the material out of the plane of the paper. In accordance with the present invention, once the projection is located to advance the material upon rotation of the projection, the web material is advanced under the total control of the projection and the rotating cylinder which supports the projection, i.e., the projections, once they have engaged a cut portion of the material, push the material through a guide to the cutting mechanism.
For purposes of cutting off different lengths of the web material for different packaging requirements, different rotating cylinders may selectively be positioned in the mechanism. The different rotating cylinders carry projections which are spaced different distances apart in order to correspond with the different distances between cut lines formed in the web material. Also the guide which guides the web material to the cutting mechanism is constructed so as to be adjustable in order to receive web material from any of the rotating cylinders which may be of different size. In fact, the mechanism is constructed so that different diameter rotating cylinders may be supported in the mechanism simultaneously and slid into position selectively depending upon the distance between the cut lines in the material being handled by the mechanism.